Rainbow Kate and Jessicake's Anthem
Rainbow Kate and Jessicake's Anthem, alternately titled Shopkins' First Music Video and retitled Jessi Kate We Love You for UK and Australian releases, is the first song and music video in the franchise and the only song from the third series. It is dedicated to Jessicake and Rainbow Kate and based on their themes. The song was remade in the fourth series, retitled Rainbow Kate and Jessicake's Anthem Grand Finale. A CGI version was released as part of Shopkins and Friends' YouTube World Tour on 17 June 2015. Lyrics :It's Thomas the Tank Engine. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :He rides along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :He's a really useful engine :With his heart that's big and strong. :He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Thomas, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Thomas, we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :There's Gordon, and Henry, :Edward, James, and Toby, :Annie and Clarabel, :And don't forget Percy! :Terence and Bertie, :Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :He's always playing games. :The Fat Controller scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you, :Thomas we love you, :Thomas, :We love you! Footage Used *Shopkins: Wild *Keep in Touch *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5) Trivia *A version without subtitles is seen on Bunny Bow's Night Shift and Other Stories (although a later VHS release had subtitles). *There are three versions of this song: **The first one with footage from the third series. **The second one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth series. This one is known as Rainbow Kate and Jessicake's Anthem Grand Finale. **The third one with CGI footage for Shopkins and Friends' YouTube World Tour. *This is a differently mixed instrumental and pronounced vocals from Jessicake and the Best-Kept Station Competition. *The scene of Cheeky Chocolate in the Grand Finale version is mirrored. *The scene of Jessicake ploughing through the snow in the CGI version is mirrored. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. *ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album "Spectacular!" *An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Shopkins Tales in 1996. *An instrumental version of this song is featured as an exclusive to Japanese DVDs, VHS tapes and CDs. *In the Grand Finale version, the first verse and the chorus following it are omitted, while in the CGI version, the fourth verse is omitted. *The song was going to be in Jessicake Goes to the Small Mart, along with The Island Song as the opening musical sequence. Video Category:Songs